


危险关系

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 暴力带斑，斑是抖M





	1. Chapter 1

“来战。” 斑坐在地上，抬起头似笑非笑地看着带土。

带土打了他两拳也冷静了下来，他看着一地的狼藉，回了斑一个嘲讽的笑：“正求之不得，你也试试木遁怎么样？”

不等斑回答，青翠的枝条拔地而起，将地上的玻璃碎片一扫而空，转而将斑的双手绑在身后。斑挣扎了一下不屑的皱眉：“这种程度的术也想限制我？”这么说着却没有挣开，反而饶有兴致地看着带土，似乎在期待下面的动作。

斑虽然被绑着坐在地上，但他依旧微昂着头斜视着带土，还是一副居高临下的样子，仿佛是他抱着双臂把五影打的横七竖八躺一地的时候。他的后背已经愈合，光洁白皙的皮肤完全看不出之前受的伤，身后粗糙坚硬的枝条和劲瘦洁白的身体形成强烈的对比。带土站着俯视斑，两人傲慢的表情如出一辙。他并不着急进行下一步，挑了下眉毛慢慢欣赏斑的身体。即使同为宇智波一族，带土也不得不承认斑是他见过最漂亮的宇智波，斑的五官完美的融合了家族的柔媚和自身的艳丽，偏偏气质毫不阴柔，这种矛盾集中在他身上一点也不突兀，而且更能激起人的征服欲。斑的伤口虽已愈合，那些血迹在他白皙的皮肤上更加鲜艳醒目，似乎他身上只剩下黑白红三色。带土看着觉得下腹一热，看来他不用休息也能再大战三百回合。

“省的你做一半动手打人。不想试试吗，被束缚的感觉？”带土又结了几个印，一根枝条从房顶上垂下来在斑的脚踝上绕了几圈，又一勾把他一条腿吊了起来，斑顺势躺在地上，双腿大开，他把悬空的那条腿对带土晃了晃，凝视着带土，目光似乎在嘲笑他看自己看呆住，同时伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。

带土心里暗骂真不要脸，俯下身摸了摸斑的大腿，手感很赞，他顺手在腿上狠狠地掐了一把，斑扭动了一下，下面却更兴奋了。带土瞥了一眼：“你还真是越疼越兴奋，什么毛病？”斑不满带土磨磨蹭蹭不进入主题，哼了一声：“你行不行？快点进来。”带土早就想把他干进地板里，听到这话瞪了他一眼，没做任何准备直接插了进去，抽送了一会儿觉得虽然干涩紧致却有别样的快感。斑刚开始皱了下眉头，不过这种粗暴的抽送显然很合他的胃口，他一边断断续续地呻吟着一边说：“还不是因为你刚开始……嗯，用力点。”带土被噎的一愣，他和斑怎么发展成如今这种炮友关系他自己也说不清楚，不过他们第一次绝对可以用惨烈来形容。

那时斑出口侮辱了他对琳的感情，带土想到他是幕后凶手打架时存了杀心，最后他们双双重伤，不过斑因为刚被抽完尾兽又被黑绝阴了身体比较虚弱没打赢，但带土和他实力相似也杀不了他。斑被他的阴阳遁所伤全身多处骨折，腹部也被捅了个对穿，筋疲力尽地躺在地上恢复。带土也好不到哪去，他当时打红了眼，不仅没找个地方好好养伤，还脑子抽风一样用查克拉棒把斑钉在地上，就着一地的血恶狠狠地上了他。他记得斑先是惊讶地看着他，问他这是干什么，后来疼的没力气说话只能任由带土发泄。阴阳遁造成的伤口不能像普通伤口那样能快速恢复，他记得斑就算疼的全身都是冷汗也没哼一声，就一直冷冷的瞪着他。带土只当这次是报复，没想到斑就好这一口，等他们伤都好了又过来找他约炮，一来二去成了固定炮友，不过他们后来再也没玩过这么过火的。

带土掐着斑的腰更加快速用力地撞击着他：“少废话，谁不知道你打仗时见了自己的血就兴奋的像个变态。我看你这受虐狂是天生的，再赖我信不信我用别的东西堵你的嘴？”斑从喉咙里呻吟了几声，他眼角眉梢都带着春色，手在身下压了半天已经麻了，后腰处也被粗糙的木条硌出一道很宽的红痕。他略一用力坐起来把头靠在带土身上，眯着眼睛轻轻地哼道：“嗯？拿什么？” 说完还半是期待半是诱惑地看着带土。

带土骂了声操，狠狠地顶了几下，斑抬头笑了一下，一张口咬在带土脖子上，一下子出了血。带土嘶了一声：“你他妈是狗吗！”用手推了一下斑的胸口没推动，顺势掐住两边的乳头用力拧了拧，又把手顺着胸口滑下去一路连摸带掐，很快斑的身上就布满了青紫的淤痕。斑用力咬了一会儿松开口，伸出舌头开始沿着齿痕舔舐，时轻时重，一路舔到了胸口，中途又在锁骨上咬了一下。斑时不时抬起眼睛看着带土，透过长长的睫毛他那双黑色的眼睛显得无比无辜，斑的眼神不像是在舔别人而是像做什么正经的事，有多正经就有多勾人。

带土被这一串连舔带咬勾的心痒痒的，看着斑似乎游刃有余的样子很不爽，伸手搂住了他，在后背上轻轻抚摸着。斑知道他的敏感带，同理他也很清楚斑的后背有多敏感。果然斑惊叫了一声，再也舔不下去了，一下子软软地倒在他怀里喘道：“别.....啊！放手......”斑闭着眼晴喘了一会儿，被进入的快感和背部被抚摸的快感叠加在一起像潮水一样淹没了他，他觉得要被窒息了，想挣开，背上的手偏偏又给他一种温暖的感觉，忍不住想要留恋。带土的指尖轻轻掠过他脊柱的时候他猛的睁大眼睛，扬起头来半张开嘴无声地呻吟着，身体因为极度的快感微微地颤抖，缠在身上的滕蔓也被无意识地震为了齑粉。带土看着斑因为快感而迷茫的眼神和放大的瞳孔很有成就感，捏了一下斑潮红的脸说：“你自愈能力太好什么痕迹都留不到第二天，想不想玩点更带劲的？”


	2. Chapter 2

“想不想玩点更带劲的？”带土捏了捏斑因为快感而潮红的脸，看着斑失神的样子他就很有成就感，平时虽说他作为侵入方的时候比较多，但实际一般都是由斑主导节奏，像今天这种顺从的时候不多。带土不禁恶意地想不知千手柱间什么时候能尝到这种滋味，他当年没在结盟时顺便把斑收了绝对是一大损失。带土的手划过斑肆无忌惮的翘着的长发，放在他的后腰上有一下没一下地抚摸着。 

斑靠着带土平复了一会呼吸，瞥了他一眼问：“什么？” 带土一手搂着斑，另一只手张开，黑色的查克拉棒在手上形成，带土握住查克拉棒，兴致勃勃地问：“这个怎么样？” 

斑眉心一动，不知想到了什么，一把推开带土站起来说：“你想把这个用我身上......那就看你有没有这个本事了。”他说完也不看带土，把身上的一片狼藉收拾了一下，慢条斯理地套上一件普通的黑色浴衣，转身赤着脚走出屋子，在门口回头对带土说：“出来。”然后头也不回地向外走去。

带土的欲望还没有释放，看着斑转身就走窝了一肚子火，也只好收拾一下随便套了件衣服跟着斑出来。 斑去的地方是宇智波家中心的一大片空地。他们平时除了发生关系并不住在一起，战争刚结束时他们相看两厌，动不动就大打出手，这片空地就是打架的结果，好像是横亘在他们住处之间的缓冲带。因为总是动手这片空地也没人修，现在他们一要打就很有默契地来到这里。 

斑随意地站在那里抱着手臂等带土，风吹起他黑色的下摆露出光洁的小腿，带土的眼神不由自主地落在斑的腿上，他一想起刚才这两条腿是怎么勾着他的腰动的就欲火更盛，恨不得现在就把斑按在地上。斑布了个结界说：“我不用求道玉，你不用神威，怎么样？”带土冷笑：“行啊，到时候别怪我下手重。”斑听了这挑衅也是火起，不知从哪里摸出了把苦无握在手里说：“那就让我先看看当年的小鬼到底长进到什么地步。” 

带土同样拿出武器应战。他们先用体术对打，一招一式都毫不留情，不一会儿两人身上都布满了细小的伤痕。虽然轮回眼阴阳遁伤害力更大，但是这种肉搏最有血脉贲张的感觉，平常闲来无事打架也是体术居多，所以谁也没着急用忍术。带土体术略逊一筹，躲闪回击中就想到当年在山洞里斑训练他的时候他没少吃苦头，经常遍体鳞伤，可惜现在斑更厉害了，想报复回去也不容易。一晃神间斑的苦无已经快刺到他颈部，带土抓住斑的手腕同时一脚踢在斑的腹部上，斑咳了一下顺势抓住带土的脚踝，身后不知什么时候出现的蓝色须佐手臂挥刀捅向带土的心脏，带土一时躲闪不及只来的及避开了要害，肩膀一下子血流如注。肩上被贯穿的剧痛激起了带土的真火，他手上用力一扭掰断了斑的手腕，同时用求道玉弹开了须佐，黑色的查克拉棒穿过斑的左肩把他钉在了地上。他一脚踩在斑断裂的手腕上，斑疼的吸了口凉气却没再动手回击，只是斜着眼看着带土说：“看来你也没什么长进。这么容易就生气，幼稚的小鬼。”

带土知道斑是故意激他生气，想平静下来不被斑牵着鼻子走，但是打了这么半天他不仅欲望没有得到发泄而且还越来越控制不住自己的怒火，忍不住又弄出几根查克拉棒穿透了斑的右肩和手臂。斑的呼吸更粗重了，带土的查克拉棒看着钉的恐怖其实避开了他的穴位和要害，以他的恢复能力不会有什么事，顶多疼两天，不过这果然比平时不痛不痒的伤口要爽。斑满意地微笑着说：“不错，不知道你别的地方还能不能取悦我？”说着若有所指地看了一眼带土的胯下。 

带土把脚从斑的手腕上拿开，半跪在斑的身旁撕他的衣服。斑的衣服在打斗过程中破了几处，带土随意撕了几下，觉得破碎的黑衣衬着斑的皮肤更好看，就停下来捏着斑的下巴说：“我好的很，就是不知道你能不能承受的了。”带土的目光落在斑渗血的伤口上，犹豫了一下问：“这种伤你也得养几天，需不需要安全词？”带土知道斑一玩的兴奋起来就完全不计后果，总是不遗余力地激怒他好让他更粗暴地做，而带土自己下手也是没轻没重，他可不想一失手超过斑的承受极限然后斑觉得有危险认真反击，最后好好的做爱变成生死搏斗。 

斑哂笑了一声说：“不用。”带土疑惑的说：“真的？我可不想吃你的轮回眼。”斑不耐烦地说：“只要你不下杀手我就不主动攻击，行了吧？”带土啧了一声说：“这可是你说的。说实话我一直觉得你欠打又欠操。”斑抬起一条腿摩挲着带土的大腿说：“那你还在等什么？” 

带土俯下身在斑的耳边说：“急什么。”他喘息间热气呼在斑的脸上，斑的上身动不了，就侧过头看着带土，呼吸和他交织在一起。斑的喘息很急促，他们很少距离这么近，带土看着斑黑色的眼睛有一种莫名的吸引，心一慌就移开眼神，低下头吮吸斑的乳头。斑嗯了一声，突如其来的快感让他扭动了一下，牵动了身上的查克拉棒又疼的抖了一下，就放松身体不再移动闭着眼睛享受。带土舔了一会儿，看斑渐渐情动坐起来说：“给你换个姿势。”抓住斑手臂上的查克拉棒拔了出来，又捏着斑的两只手腕举过头顶，把他双手叠在一起钉在地上。斑那只断的手腕还没长好就又被扭了一下，而且带土钉的时候特意摆了个歪斜的角度，看来做完之前是没法自愈了。肩上的伤口也被牵动着撕裂的更大，斑咬着嘴唇重重地喘了几下，盯着带土说：“你还说我变态，我看你也挺享受的。”

带土看斑被他固定在地上，破碎的衣服遮不住白皙的皮肤和身上的伤口，双手被固定在头顶，四周一滩血迹，衣服上也浸透了鲜血，忽略斑兴奋的神色真像是被凌虐了。眼前的场景和他们第一次做很相似，只不过当时查克拉棒封锁了斑的穴道，这次避开了骨骼经络而已。带土想起斑第一次时不甘的眼神和青涩的反应，只觉下体硬的发疼，拉开斑的双腿慢慢地插了进去，一瞬间的紧致湿热让带土舒服的长舒了一口气，兴奋多时的下体终于得到了满足。带土抬起斑的腿狠狠冲撞起来：“我说过你就是欠，别以为我不知道你成心撩我生气。”

带土刚刚忍着欲望和斑打了半天，这会儿欲火大盛，好不容易上了垒干的很急切，每次抽插都又快又狠，带动斑的身体前后晃动。查克拉棒固定的很紧，斑晃不了多大的幅度，但每次移动都会使查克拉棒振动，同时把伤口再撕裂一回，连带着手腕处的断骨也总是移位。上半身的疼痛和下半身的快感交织在一起，斑兴奋地脸都扭曲了，急促的喘息着，屈起膝盖蹭着带土的侧腰，无声地鼓励带土继续。带土的腰侧也是敏感带，被斑蹭了几下差点腿一软跪坐在地上，动作有一瞬间的停滞。斑发现了轻笑一声，带土瞪了他一眼，转头在斑的大腿内侧咬了一口，皮肤细腻的触感让他舍不得松口，沿着大腿啃了一串的牙印才恋恋不舍地抬起头说：“你就这么羞涩，叫几声都不肯？”他一直听着斑压抑的喘息，偶尔闷哼一声，一声呻吟也没有。虽然这样也别有一番风味，但他更想听斑那把嗓音毫不掩饰地放声呻吟。斑哼了两声没理他，闭上眼睛享受身下的快感。带土换着角度深深浅浅地冲撞了几回，有几下他明显看见斑脸更红了，一声呻吟几乎脱口而出，却半张着嘴偏不发出声音。斑颤抖的睫毛和红润的嘴唇勾的他心痒痒的，下身更加坚硬。他对斑说：“起来。”伸手拔掉了斑身上的黑棒，一只手搂着斑的腰扶着他坐在自己身上。

斑不太情愿地睁开眼，他正到兴头上带土居然停下了改成骑乘。斑活动了一下手腕和肩膀，刚才已经疼的麻木了也没觉得怎么样，现在有隐隐的无力感。斑把完好的那只手撑在带土胸口上，另一只手随意地垂在身侧，两条腿分开跪在带土的身体两旁，动着腰上下浅浅的移动起来。一动起来才发现肩膀用不上力，麻木的感觉慢慢褪去，比刚才插着查克拉棒的时候更疼的厉害。斑看带土很悠闲地躺在那，动了几下干脆停下，手在带土胸口上画着圈，不时扭动一下腰，果然带土很快就破功了，双手抓着斑的腰向上狠狠地顶着。很快斑的腰都被抓青了，带土觉得躺着不好使力，坐起来掐着斑的腰上下移动。斑一下子失去着力点差点歪向一边，带土抓着斑的手腕搭在自己肩上，斑手腕更用不上力，只好双手交叉环抱住带土的脖子，就是这样骨折处也随着身体颠簸。斑左手抓住右手的手腕想把骨头接正，带土发现了舔了一口斑左肩渗血的伤口说：“别管你那手，再做多余的动作你左手也别要了。”


End file.
